comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice Society of America
Justice Society of America is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Justice Society of America #33: 25 Nov 2009 Current Issue :Justice Society of America #34: 23 Dec 2009 Next Issue :Justice Society of America #35: 27 Jan 2010 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Justice Society of America #34 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Justice Society of America #33 Past Storylines JSA #82 "Ghost in the House." Infinite Crisis crossover. Power Girl brings Ma Hunkel a notebook, supposedly written by Lois Lane, which contains a seemingly-impossible story about Superman & Batman fighting the Gentleman Ghost during the 1950s. Ma Hunkel begins to remember her life on Earth-2, while Power Girl frets over whether or not she can be a part of the plan to bring Earth-2 back into existance. JSA #81 "My Heroes." Infinite Crisis crossover. Courtney (Stargirl) Whitmore reflects on her life and deals with the jealousy of her stepbrother, then is called in to help the JSA deal with Liberty Belle, whose powers have run amok. Courtney saves the day, but then gets bad news from The Shade: her biological father has perished in a Crisis-related electrical storm. JSA #80 "Lost & Found" part 3 of 3. Infinite Crisis crossover. The JSA battles against the Thunderbolt, until it is revealed that he has been controlled by Qwsp. Nabu, inhabiting the Dr. Fate reinments, battles against Mordru through various realities, until the JSA returns to Fate's tower and Jakeem and the Thunderbolt deteat the evil magician. Meanwhile, their spritis trapped dying in an elsewhere world, Lyta & Hector take refuge offered to them by Daniel, their son, in The Dreaming. JSA #79 "Lost & Found" part 2 of 3. Infinite Crisis tie-in. While of group of JSA'ers battle against Jakeem and the Thunderbolt in the 5th dimension, another group fight Mordru at Dr. Fate's tower, as Hector & Lyta lay dying in a 'someplace else' dimension. All looks hopeless, until Dr. fate's animated reinments appear at the tower. JSA #78 "Lost & Found" part 1 of 3. Infinite Crisis tie-in. Mordru escapes his imprisonment in the Rock of Eternity. At Dr. Fate's tower, Nabu animates the Dr. Fate reinments and opens a portal for some of the JSA team to travel to the 5th dimension to retrieve Jakeem and the Thunderbolt, but once there they find that Jakeem has seemingly turned evil. JSA #77 "Mixed Signals" - Day of Vengeance Tie-In - Harold Lawrence Jordan, AKA Airwave, and cousin to Green Lantern Hal Jordan, appears at the JSA headquarters going insane from hearing too many transmissions. They call in GL for help, and Hal and Alan follow Airwave into space where they meet Donna Troy who is on a quest to the center of the universe. Airwave and Donna go off, while Alan and Hal talk about family. Dr Fate and Lyta find themselves in a barren snowy area that the Spectre apparently sent them to. Collections Hardcovers *'Justice Society of America, vol. 1: The Next Age'. Collects #1-4. "Determined to rebuild the Justice Society, founding members Green Lantern, Flash and Wildcat initiate an unprecedented recruitment program, tracking the bloodlines of heroes across the world and bringing in the new Starman, Damage, Liberty Belle and more! But just as the Society welcomes the rookies into their ranks, an evil force sets out to destroy them. Meet new legacies, solve a mystery stretching into the far future, witness the return of the world's greatest hero and watch another one fall." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214444 *'Justice League of America, vol. 2: The Lightning Saga' - Collects #5-6 plus Justice League of America #0, 8-12. "In the wake of 'The Tornado's Path,' the JLA has discovered the existence of several members of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the present. With the help of the JSA, Superman and his team must track down all seven Legionnaires to discover why these heroes of the future have traveled back in time!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216528 *'Justice Society of America, vol. 2: Thy Kingdom Come Part I' - Collects #7-12. "Welcome the newest member to the Justice Society of America: the Kingdom Come Superman! Coming from an Earth plagued by heroes-gone-extreme, how will this Superman react to an incarnation of the Justice Society he never knew?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216900 *'Justice Society of America, vol. 3: Thy Kingdom Come Part II' - Collects #13-18. "The Kingdom Come Superman continues to crusade against evil alongside his new Justice Society teammates – but is he the only one who can stand against the threat of Magog? And what are Gog’s true motives?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219144 *'Justice Society of America, vol. 4: Thy Kingdom Come Part III' - Collects #19-22 and the Magog, Superman ad The Kingdom specials. "The Justice Society begins to dissolve as Gog vows to bring peace to Earth in a way that frightens some and thrills others. Torn between Gog's desire to help the world and the moral cost it comes with, it's old guard vs. the new as the line that was drawn is crossed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221661 *'Justice Society of America, vol. 5: Black Adam and Isis' - Collects #23-28. "The new Justice Society regroups just in time to face one of their greatest and most personal enemies: Black Adam." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225306 Trade Paperbacks *'JSA, vol. 1: Justice Be Done' - Collects JSA #1-5 & JSA Secret Files #1. "This trade paperback chronicles the rebirth of the Justice Society of America, one of the first super hero teams of all times. Investigating the death of Dr. Fate, one of the JSA's founding members, the current Starman, Hourman, Star-Spangled Kid, Hawkgirl and Black Canary join forces with two former members of the legendary team, Atom Smasher and Sand. And after learning how the fallen hero's death has led to the birth of a new Dr. Fate and surviving an encounter with an ancient evil, the heroes decide to band together to form a modern JSA." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563896206 *'JSA, vol. 2: Darkness Falls' - Collects JSA #6-15. "A team made up of heroes from the present and legends from the past, the JSA finds themselves fighting their history and their future, as they face off against the mad Obsidian, son of Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern and member of the Justice Society. and just as Starman, Hourman, Star Spangled Kid, Black Canary, Atom Smasher and Sand begin to recover from this emotional and physical battle, they find themselves pitted against their old foes, the Injustice Society, and the time-warlord Extant, the man responsible for the death of several members of the original Justice Society." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897393 *'JSA, vol. 3: The Return of Hawkman' - Collects JSA #16-26. "When the JSA travel back to Thanagar, home world of the Hawkpeople, Hawkgirl learns that everything that she believed about her past is false. Furthermore she discovers that she holds the key to her beloved Hawkman's reincarnation. But before she can hope to be reunited with the winged warrior, the JSA must defeat an omnipotent despot determined to ravage Thanagar. This book marks the triumphant return of Hawkman and the beginning of a new era in his legend." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899124 *'JSA, vol. 4: Fair Play' - Collects JSA #26-31, plus a story from JSA Secret Files #2. "Roulette runs the most dangerous gambling den on Earth -- a club where costumed adventurers are lured to fight for their lives while super-villains bet on the outcome. Now she's turned her sights on the JSA, and she's got more than a professional interest in seeing the team destroyed!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899590 *'JSA, vol. 5: Stealing Thunder' - Collects JSA #32-38. "With the ranks of the JSA gone, these remaining heroes that remain must forge an unusual alliance with the Icicle to save the day. But what does any of this have to do with Johnny Thunder, Jakeem Thunder and the magical Thunderbolt?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899949 *'JSA, vol. 6: Savage Times' - Collects JSA #39-45. "The JSA is divided, handling multiple matters in different eras. Several heroes find themselves in Ancient Egypt, fighting the immortal villain Vandal Savage and an earlier incarnation of the power of Black Adam. However, Power Girl and Dr. Mid-Nite also have their hands full with separate cases." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202535 *'JSA, vol. 7: Prince of Darkness' - Collects JSA #46-55. "Three of the JSA's deadliest foes band together to systematically destroy the team, clearing their way to crush mankind and rule the world! Can the JSA come together in what appears to be Earth's darkest hour?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204694 *'JSA, vol. 8: Black Reign' - Collects JSA #56-58 plus Hawkman #23-25. "Black Adam brings old world justice to Kahndaq as Hawkman seizes control of the JSA and brings them to the turbulent Middle East for an epic battle!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204805 *'JSA, vol. 9: Lost' - Collects JSA #59-67. "The JSA visit old friends and new as they rectify injustices, aware that as they fix one problem, an even larger one is brewing in the timestream!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207227 *'JSA, vol. 10: Black Vengeance' - Collects JSA #68-75. "The Spectre, without a human host, is running rampant, meting out a brutal form of justice encouraged by the new Eclipso! Plus, Atom Smasher seeks forgiveness, Degaton's plan to destroy the JSA is thwarted, and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209661 *'JSA, vol. 11: Mixed Signals' - Collects JSA #76-81. "Following the events of Day of Vengeance, the DCU's magic-based heroes are vulnerable - and the ancient magician Mordru plans to take full advantage of the situation. Meanwhile, the fate of Atom Smasher is decided, the OMACs attack, and Green Lantern is drafted to help in an intergalactic war!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140120967X *'JSA, vol. 12: Ghost Stories' - Collects JSA #82-87. "The JSA has been targeted by the Gentleman Ghost and his undead army. How will they end a supernatural slaughter when the only being who can stop it is the ghost of Batman?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401211968 *'The Justice Society of America, vol. 1: The Next Age'. Collects #1-4. "Determined to rebuild the Justice Society, Green Lantern, Flash and Wildcat initiate a recruitment program, tracking heroes across the world and bringing in the new Starman, Damage, Liberty Belle and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215858 *'Justice League of America, vol. 2: The Lightning Saga' - Collects #5-6 plus Justice League of America #0, 8-12. "In the wake of 'The Tornado's Path,' the JLA has discovered the existence of several members of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the present. With the help of the JSA, Superman and his team must track down all seven Legionnaires to discover why these heroes of the future have traveled back in time!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218695 *'Justice Society of America, vol. 2: Thy Kingdom Come Part I' - Collects #7-12. "Stranded from an alternate Earth plagued by heroes-gone-extreme, Kingdom Come Superman runs into a JSA he never knew." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217419 *'Justice Society of America, vol. 3: Thy Kingdom Come Part II' - Collects #13-18. "The Kingdom Come Superman continues to crusade against evil alongside his new Justice Society teammates – but is he the only one who can stand against the threat of Magog? And what are Gog’s true motives?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219462 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 1999. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0310 JSA #71 $2.50 *FEB05 0295 JSA #72 $2.50 *MAR05 0411 JSA #73 $2.50 *APR05 0344 JSA #74 $2.50 *MAY05 0238 JSA #75 $2.99 *JUN05 0374 JSA #76 $2.50 *JUL05 0238 JSA #77 $2.50 *AUG05 0221 JSA #78 $2.50 *SEP05 0248 JSA #79 $2.50 *OCT05 0259 JSA #80 $2.50 Collections *SEP05 0638 JSA VOL 1 JUSTICE BE DONE TP NEW PTG (JAN058147) $17.99 *SEP05 0639 JSA VOL 2 DARKNESS FALLS TP (STAR15897) $19.95 *SEP05 0640 JSA VOL 3 THE RETURN OF HAWKMAN TP (STAR17192) $19.95 *SEP05 0641 JSA VOL 4 FAIR PLAY TP NEW PTG (MAR058190) $17.99 *SEP05 0642 JSA VOL 5 STEALING THUNDER TP (STAR19532) $14.95 *SEP05 0643 JSA VOL 6 SAVAGE TIMES TP (AUG040396) $14.95 *SEP05 0644 JSA VOL 7 PRINCE OF DARKNESS TP (DEC040268) $19.95 *APR05 0341 JSA VOL 8 BLACK REIGN TP $12.99 *JUN05 0376 JSA VOL 9 LOST TP $19.99 *SEP05 0629 JLA JSA VIRTUE & VICE HC (STAR17241) $24.95 *SEP05 0630 JLA JSA VIRTUE & VICE SC (STAR19609) $17.95 *SEP05 0636 JSA ALL STARS TP (MAR040322) $14.95 *MAR05 0410 JSA THE GOLDEN AGE TP NEW EDITION $19.99 *SEP05 0646 JSA THE LIBERTY FILES TP (JAN040247) $19.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Justice Society of America #35: 27 Jan 2010 :Justice Society of America Annual #1: 03 Feb 2010 :Justice Society of America #36: 24 Feb 2010 :Justice Society of America #37: 31 Mar 2010 News & Features * 28 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090728-jsa-all-stars.html Justice Society x2: Writer Matt Sturges Talks JSA All-Stars] * 23 Jul 2009 - SDCC 09 - DC's JSA: The Great Society Panel * 23 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=29618 SDCC 09 Video: DC's Mike Carlin Talks Justice Society] (video) * 08 May 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/050908-Geoff-JSA.html Looking Back at JSA with Geoff Johns] * 29 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20995 Dale Eaglesham's Final Bow on JSA] * 15 Apr 2009 - Replacement Heroes: Justice Society of America * 10 Feb 2009 - Behind the Page - Matthew Sturges, 2 * 08 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=25697 Inside the DCU: JSA and Trinity with Mike Carlin] (video) * 19 Jan 2009 - Talking JSA With Willingham & Sturges * 26 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/081226-jsa-willingham-sturges.html Willingham and Sturges Talk Justice Society of America] * 10 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120810-Geoff-JSA-Departure.html Geoff Johns on Leaving Justice Society of America] * 09 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19105 Geoff Johns Leaves Justice Society of America] * 09 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120809-Johns-JSA.html Geoff Johns Leaves JSA with Issue #26] * 04 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120804-Word-Balloon-Ross.html Word Balloon: Alex Ross - Batman, JSA and More] (audio) * 29 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17897 Dale Eaglesham talks JSA] * 28 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17876 Ross talks JSA, Kingdom Come & Project Superpowers] * 21 Aug 2008 - Alex Ross: "The Last Temptation of Superman" * 15 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080815-kingdom-jsa.html Justice Society/"Kingdom Come" Storyline Escalates in November] * 06 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080806-WBKramer.html Word Balloon - Don Kramer on Nightwing, JSA and More] (audio) * 23 Jun 2008 - Jerry Ordway - Traveling Back to DC's Earth 2 * 23 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=157978 Spoiler Sport: Geoff Johns on JSA #15] * 03 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15849 INFINITE GEOFF JOHNS III: Justice Society of America] * 19 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12157 Exclusive: Geoff Johns Introduces New Heroes to JSA] * 30 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=110871 Talking JSA with Dale Eaglesham] * 05 Apr 2007 - Justice Socializing: Unfinished Business * 15 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005987 Dale Eaglesham's Justice Society of America] * 14 Feb 2007 - The Justice Society's New Faces * 07 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9103 Talking Justice Society of America #1 with Johns & Eaglesham] * 07 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005807 Johns & Eaglesham Talk Justice Society of America] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Justice Society of America - GCD entry *Justice Society of America - Wikipedia entry Category:Super-Hero